Surprises of Life
by kieraa
Summary: Cliche? I think so. Plenty of FAX. Two years after MR: MAX and Max feels on top of the world... until she finds herself buying pregnancy tests. An over-used story of how Max tries to deal whilst trying to keep her cool Rating may change to M


**Chapter 1**

**O**h God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God...

What am I going to do? What am I going to say... Oh God... How am I going to tell _him_?

He's going to kill me. He'll get quiet on me. He'll never speak to me again. He'll leave, he'll leave me and the flock and the flock will be so mad at me that they'll leave me to figure out this mess by myself.

OH GOD! I felt my eyes begin to burn as tears threatened to fall. I sat on the edge of the bathtub looking at my feet before I couldn't hold it in any longer and a moment later my cheeks resembled a water fall. My body had a mind of it's own as I slumped down to the ground, curling my body in tight as I cried into my arms.

It's all my fault. I should have known better- I should have stopped things before they got to far...

What's the flock going to think? Or even worse, what's my mom going to think! How will she react? She's a mom though, isn't she. She's meant to be there for me. She's meant to understand. Didn't she go through the same situation as me when she was my age?

Argh! Max, why am I freaking out so much. There's a possibility that I could be stressing out for no reason.

...Right?

I held back a sob as I wondered if that was true, then why did I have a bad feeling in my gut.

My stomach sunk, once again and my knees trembled. Lucky I was already on the floor or else I probably would have collapsed.

Three minutes later I somehow got the courage to stand back up. I held myself to the sink as I leant forward, my eyes closing as I steadied myself.

'It's okay, everything's okay. This won't change a thing... " I kept muttering useless phrases that didn't calm me down whatsoever. "No matter what," I whispered under my breath, "He will always love you."

I hoped.

I held a breath as I let my eyes slowly open before I quickly shut them again and violently kicked the cupboard under the sink repeatedly.

Tears fell from my eyes as I let all my emotions out on the poor defenseless cupboard door, making the white paint peel from it and the wood splintered.

The doorknob jingled a couple times but I refused to unlock it. Finally, after an almighty push, Fang had busted the door off it's hinges. He carelessly propped the door on the wall as I hurriedly grabbed the item that was causing me so much grief and gripped it tightly behind my back.

"Max!" Fang questioned, his face full of concern as he rushed towards me and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "What's wrong, what happened?" He pulled back as he looked around the bathroom fervently.

"Nothing," I mumbled as I refused to look into his eyes.

"Max, you're crying. Tell me," He asked me again, pushing my hair out of my face. When he realized I wasn't going to say anything he took another step closer, demolishing any space we had between us. Our chests touched and I felt a vibe go through me. It was soon replaced with dread as the object in my hands felt like it was prominently burning my fingers.

"Is everything okay?" He persisted as he bent his head down closer to hear my answer.

I nodded, "Yeah," I cleared my throat, "I'm okay. I just... um... " I cleared myself once again as I used my free hand to whip away the stray tears that Fang's thumb had missed.

He looked at me intently until his face lifted with realization, "Oh... "

I looked at him and saw him studying his feet.

Oh God... here it goes. He knows, he knows everything. I held back my tongue as I watched the outcome play out. another choked whimper escaped my lips as a thousand possibilities ran through my head- all ending with his departure.

He cupped my cheeks with both his hands, shushing me quietly as he rocked us slowly. Our bodies pressed against each other, I don't think a piece of paper could fit between us.

"I know, I know sweetie, you don't have to say it... " His voice was so soothing I almost forgot the situation at hand. I let myself sink into his hands as my eyes fluttered closed. I concentrated on his breathing. He seems to understand, maybe we could get through this together.

"I can't believe it's Angel's ninth birthday either, she's growing up so fast," Fang whispered. I nodded my head agreeing with him completely before I realized what he just said.

My eyes opened on their own and my eyebrows scrunched up...

"She's not your little Angel anymore. She's a big girl. You have to accept it Max."

...He didn't understand. He thought I was upset because today was Angel's birthday, that she's growing up to fast...

I sobbed harder and practically jumped into Fang's chest. He gripped me tight, patting my hair down and running his hands through the feathers of my wings that jutted out from my shirt.

All the while I clutched the pregnancy test that had a little pink positive sign on the end of it.


End file.
